miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Biedrona003/LadyNoir Adriette Wszystkie rozdziały
Rozdział 1 Marinette Było już późno koło 22.30 więc poszłam się umyć, gdy wyszłam zobaczyłam za oknem czarną postać.To był Czarny Kot pomyślałam po co przyszedł, ale nie trwało to długo, bo Kiciuś zapukał do okna.Mari wpusciła go. -Witaj Kiciu -Bonjour Marinette. -Co Cię tu sprowadza. -Mnie nic szczególnego. -Czyli super bohater przyszedł odwiedzić zwykła dziewczynę :D -Nie, chciałem odwiedzić piekną dziewczynę. Czarny Kot zaczął się zbliżać do Mari, która się cofała, aż w końcu trafiła na ścianę. Kot zaczął przybliżać usta do jej. -Czarny Kocie co ty.....? -Spokojnie My Lady. Czarny Kot pocałował dziewczyna w usta i szybko odszedł. Gdy Kot poszedł z ukrycia wyszła Tikki. -Marinette co to było? -Niewiem? A jeśli on juz wie, że jestem biedronką. -Nie napewno nie wie. -To się okarze. Dziewczyn poszły spać.............Następnego ranka. -Mari wstawaj czas do szkoły. -Tikki jeszcze daj mi 5 procès-verbaaaaal(przepraszam, ale niewiem jak jest po polsku to mniejsze od godzin a na tlumaczu nie pokazało).Powiedziała ziewając -Za 5 procès-verbal zacznie się lekcja. -Cooooooooooo? Jak? Mari wstała i zrobiła to co zawsze. Zostało jej jeszcze 2 procès-verbal do początku lekcji. -Tikki ja nie zdąże. -Chyba, że jako Biedronka:D -Och Tikki co ja bym bez Ciebie zrobiła? -Nie była byś Biedronką !? -No tak, ale czas do szkoły. Tikki kropkuj! Mari po chwili była już w szkole zobaczyła Adriena przez co nie wiedziała, gdzie się przemienić. Więc poszła do łazienki. Gdy wychodziła potkneła się o próg, ale w tedy ją złapał. -Hejka Mari -O h-hej A-aadrien! -Radze patrzyć pod nogi :D -He,he no chyba tak!. -Chodźmy na lekcje bo i tak juz się spóźniliśmy. -N-no dobrze :) Nastolatkowie weszli do klasy, ale zobaczyli, że ich przyjaciele siedzą ze sobą. Więc Adrien zaproponował. -Mari skoro oni siedzą razem to my też . -Yyyyy no skoro tak. Po 40 procès-verbal męczarni wszyscy wyszli z klasy Adrien z Nino , a Alya z Marinette. -Mari idx do niego i go zaproś uda Ci się. -No dobra idę. -No nareszcie. -Albo nie jednak nie ide. Alya popchneła koleżankę w ramiona chłopaka. -Yyy A-adrien M-mam pytanko. -No słucham? -C-czy p-poszedłbyś. I w tej chwili Chloe popchneła Mari na ziemie. -Oj nie chciałam! -Chloe uważaj co robisz! W tej chwili Adrien podniósł Mari z podłogi, a Barbie poszła sobie. -Chciałaś mi coś powiedzieć? - Tak. Chciałam spytać czy pójdziesz ze mną do kina? - No pewnie. A kiedy. 'Rozdział 2' -Dobra, a kiedy? -Yyy o 18.00 -No okey przyjade po ciebie o 17.40 moze być. -Oczywiście -No to do zobaczonka -No pa -Alya udało mi się -I ani razu sie nie zająkałaś -Masz racje, ale teraz muszę iść bo zadanie samo sie nie zrobia -Paa -Paa W domu Marinette -Mari udało Ci się -Tak wiem Tikki. -Ale teraz rób zadanie jak chcesz szybko wyjść Mari szybko zrobiła zadanie i zasneła. -Mari wstawaj masz 30 minut -O mamo tylko co jamam zrobic nie zdąże. -Spokojnie pomyslałam już o tym :D -Uff jak to dobrze Mari ubrała się, a Tikki zadbała o jej wygląd -Och Tikki jesteś wspaniała. W tej chwili Mari się rozpłakała -Mari nie płacz -No dobrze Do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek.A drzwi otworzyła mama dziewczyny -Córeczko, Adrien po ciebie przyszedł -Już idę mamo.H-hejka Adrien -Wow Mari wyglądasz yyymcudownie -Dziękuje. Iw tej chwwili dziewczyna zarumieniła się, a wraz z nią Adrien. -To co jedziemy -Tak tak usiądź w limuzynie. Gdy seans się skończył Adrien podwiózł Mari do domu i pojechał.Marinette był w domu od 10 minut, ale jeszcze się nie przebrała, a do jej okna zapukał kto inny jak nie Chat Noire -Witaj My Lady -Witaj Koteczku -Ulala widzę, że dziś nastrój sprzyja i do tego ta seksowna sukienka. -Ach tak jeszcze się nie przebrałam -No to kiedy to zrobisz -Jak wrócisz do swojego domu. -Jak sie umyjesz już mnie tu nie będzie.Kot puścił oczko -Dobrze to do zobaczenia. Dziewczyna poszła się umyć, a z łazienki wyszła w samym ręczniku, ale, gdy to zrobiła żałowała bo w jej pokoju był jeszcze Kot -Yyyyyyy Kocie co ty jeszcze robisz. -O przepraszam, ale zapomniałem o tym, ze mam opuścić twój pokuj.Ale powiem Ci, że nie żałuję -K-kocie przestań podchodzić -Ojnie mam zamiaru.Kot przycisną ją do ściany. -Kocie przestań.Dziewczyna kopneła kota w nogę szybko wzięła ubrania i zamkneła się w łazience, a w tedy zaczeła płakać. -Mar... -Idź z tąd nie chce Cię znać -Ja przepraszam Nastała cisza więc Kot uciekł. 'Rozdział 3' -Ja przepraszam Mari wyszła zapłakana. -Tikki jak on mógł mi to zrobić? -Niewiem prześpij się z tym! -No dobrze ;D Następneo dnia -Mamo, tato jestem chora dzis nie pójde do szkoły -Dobrze.Krzykneli rodzice! -Alya, dlaczego Marinette nie ma w szkole. -Wiem tylko tyle, że wczoraj cos się stało Adrien. -Acha dzięki pa Po szkole, Adrien poszedł do Marinette. Gdy zadzwonił otworzyła mu ona bo jej rodzice wyjechali na 2 miesiące -Cześć -C-cześ Adrien -Czemu Cie nie było w szkole -Nieważne. -No, ale powiedz prosze nikomu nie powiem -Powiedziałam, że nie -No dobrze przepraszam to ja pójde Paaa -Cześć Adrien wyszedł, a na wieczór do Marinette przyszedł niespodziewany gosć. -Czego tu chcesz. -Zobaczyć jak się czujesz. -Jak myślisz po tym co mi zrobiłeś, a teraz wyjdź bo coś sobie zrobie widząc Cie -nie jesteś wstanie więc nie wyjde póki mi nie wybaczysz -To patrz.Schowała i zamkneła się w łazience. -Marinette nierób tego -zapóźno koc...Niezdżyła skończyć -O nie MARI PROSZE.Kot wyważył drzwi i zobaczył zakrwawiona Dziewczynę.Przepraszam Mari, w tym momęcie na ranę Mari spadla łza kota, która usuneła skaleczenie. -Jak to możliwe.Kot powiedział i połozył Dziewczynęna łóżku i odszedł. Dziewczyna rano wstała i pomyślała, że to sen, ale gdy zobaczyła zaropiałą rane zorientowała się, że kot ją uratował. -Och nie, dlaczego on to zrobił? -Bo on Cię kocha Mari -Co on kocha Biedronkę -Nie -No trudno zabandażuje rane i pójde do szkoły. -Dobry pomysł. W szkole Mari niechciała z nikim rozmawiać, więc nawet usiadła w osobnej ławce, ale nie pozwolił jej na to Adrien. -Cześć Mari -Nie chce z nikim rozawiać -No dobrze, a powiesz mi chocia dlaczego masz bandaż. -Bo jakiś idiota.Nieważne -No dobrze nie chcesz gadać to trudno.Papa Marinette -Hmmdawno nie było WC -Masz racje, ale nic nie mówmy to może chociaż teraz będziesz mieć spokój. W domu Mari wieczorem -Czarny kot znowu przyszedł przez niego zwariuje! -Tym razem nie usiałaś otwierać okna -Wyjdź z tąd.Powiedziała zapłakana -No dobrze, ale ostatni raz prosze wybacz -Nie nigdy tego nie zrobie, a teraz wyjdź. Gdy ten wyszedł usiadł na bloku obok jej domu i patrzył. Gdy nagle zobaczył akumę. -O nie Marinette.Musze tam iść. -Nie musisz Kocie już tu jestem. -Mari wiem, ze jestes zła, ale ja przepraszam. -Trzeba było mysleć wcześniej -Nie chce Cię skrzywdzić -wiem -Ale muszę. Trwała zacięta walka z Kotem i Zemstą.Tak się nazywała po przepmianie kot myślał gdzie biedronka bez niej nie wygra.Po chwili pojawiła się Tikki ,która powiedziała Kotu, że bez Biedry też musza sobie poradzić. Kot uderzył Mari kijem, a ta uderzyła o ścianę głowa i zemdlała - Kocie musisz zniszczyć jej branzoletke w niej jest akuma. -Tą, którą jej dałem -Tak Po chwili akumy nie było, a Kot zabrał Mari do domu. Rano Mari poszła do szkoły, a tam Adrien jej zaproponował. -Przyjdź do parku o 23.30 muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. -Dobrze będe Był już czas iść więc dziewczyna poszła tam na ławce zobaczyła Adriena, który zaciągną ja w miejsce, gdzie nikt ich nie zobaczy. Rozdział 4 -Adrien co ty..? -Cicho Mari muszę Ci coś pokazać. -No dobrze, ale nie znoszę niespodzianek. -Plagg, wysuwaj pazury. No to chciałem Ci pokazać. -Adrieeeen to ty? -Tak ja. -Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?A do tego chciałes ze mną rozmawiać i udawać, że nic nie wiesz! -Marinette, ale ! -Wiesz co zostaw mnie w spokoju.Marinette uciekła -Mariiiiiiii. W domu Mari. -Tikki, dlaczego on mi to zrobił. -Oj Mari przykro mi, ale teraz idx spać W tej chwili zapukał do okna Kot. Dziewczyna otworzyła mu -Czego chcesz?! -Przeprosić Cie za wszystko. -Ale, dlaczego mi to zrobiłes? -Bo jesteś piękną, mądra i do tego najwspanialsza dziewczyną na świecie. -A Biedronka? -Nadal ją kocham, ale ty jesteś dla mnie wazniejsza. To co wybaczysz mi? -Jutro w szkole Ci powiem teraz muszę się zastanowić -To dobranoc. -Dobranoc. W szkole.Adrien podszedł do Mari, ale jak zwykle Barbie popchneła Marinette, a ona upadła -Chleomogłabys bardziej uważać, a teraz odejdź bo chce porozmawiać z Mari. -Z Z tą pokraką. -Nie pokraką tylko moją najlepsza przyjaciółką. -Skoro tak to dowidzenia. -Nic Ci się nie stało Mari. -Nie tylko chyba skręciłam kostkę -Nie raczej nie -A ty skąd wiesz. -Bo noga jeszcze jest w normalnym kolorze:D -A właśnie chce Ci powiedzieć, że Ci wybaczam W tej chwili Adrien uśmiechną sie i pocałował Marinette. -Adrien, aż tak Ci nie wybaczyłam -Przepraszam instynkt zwierzęcy:D Do dwójki podeszła Alya -Widze, że mamy nowa pare w szkole. -Tak- nie-y może powiedzieli razem -No no mari udało Ci się w końcu. -O czym ona mówi -Powiem Ci dziś u mnie w domu :D -O której? -Po szkole Rozdział 5 -Po szkole -Nie mogę się doczekać �� -No trudno. Mineła szkoła dzis konczyli po 9 lekcjach uch. U Marinette w domu -No to miałaś mi powiedziec o czym mówiła Alya? -Adrien, czy wiesz dlaczego się tak jakałam, gdy z tobą rozmawiałam? -Wtedy myslałem, ze mnie nie lubisz, ale teraz to jużzupełnie nie wiem?! -Uch trudno mi to mówic, ale ale ale...... -No mów bo zaczyna się Ciebie bać ? -Ale ja Cie wtedy zakochałam w tobie :/ -Och księżniczko, a moge wiedziec ile to czasu to ukrywasz? -Wtedy, gdy dałes mi parasol -I tak długo to urywałas nie no szacun. -No wiesz co. -Nie nie wiem, ale musze juz iść. -2 godziny po wyjściu chłopaka rodzice zawołali Mar na duł by jej coś powiedziec. -Czesc córciu. -Czeeeeeesć.Powiedziała z niepokojem w głosie. -Kotku musimy Ci cos powiedzieć. -No mówcie słucham. -Będziesz mieć siostrę. -Nie, naprawde. Jak się cieszę. -No, ale jest jeszcze jedna zla wiadomosć -Jaka? -Wyprowadamy sie bo dom jest za mały -Nie nie nie niewierzee w to czemu mi to robicie. -Kotku nie płacz -A gdzie sie wyprowadzamy? -To jest niespodzianka. -Jak mozecie kocham ten dom. -Jutro się zaczynasz pakowac bo za tydzien w sobote przenosimy się. -Nie znoszę was!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mari pobiegła na góre i poszła spać. Nastepnego dnia nie poszła do szkoły bo musiała sie pakować przez co Alya się martwiła i dzwoni ła do niej, ale ona nie odbierała. Więc po szkole poszła do niej. -Hej Mari co sie stało? -Nie chce narazie z nikim gadac przepraszam.Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -No papa Wieczorem do dziewczyny prztszedł Czarny Kot. -Czesć My Lady. Po co Ci tyle pódeł -Mari rozpłakała sie i przytuliła do Kota. Wyprowadzam się. -Co jak to gdzie? -Niewiem, ale juz się spakowałam -Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? -Za 5 dni -Nie wierze.dlaczego? -Bo jest za mało miejsca w tym domu -Ale jest was tylko troje więc jak za mało -Za 9 miesięcy za dużo -O rany wiesz co wiem jak się czujesz więc dam Ci spokój. -Dziękuje, ale jutro juz będę w szkole. Pocałowali się. Następnego dnia w szkole -Hejka Alya. -Cześć -Nie chcesz mi czegos powiedziec. -Nie raczej nic. -A to, że chodzisz z Adrienem? Wszystko słyszała Chloe -Ta jasne on z taką idiotką. Choć to się z ciebie pośmiejemy. -Gdzie mnie ciągniesz? - Do Adriena. -Skoro tak -O Hej Mari i Bar.. zanczy Chloe. co się stało/ -He he jej kolezanka myśli, ze ty i ta pokraka kochacie się -Och ja jej nie kocham ja j...... -Ha ha wiedziałam. -Chloe daj mi skończyć -A tak posmiej się z nich pierwszy -Nie ja chciałem powiedzieć, że ja jej nie kocham bo ja ją uwielbiam<3 -Coooooooooooo -Przykro mi Barbie. Powiedziała Mari. Mari odwróciła się do Adriena dając mu z liscia i potem całując go. -A to za co? -Nigdy mnie tak niestrasz, ato drugie za to, że mnie uwielbiasz. 4 dni potem dzień wyjazdu. mari popatrzyła na zegarek i poszła spać o 15.Gdy mieli się już wyniesć o 15.10 z domu tata ją wzioł na ręce zeby nie wstawała. Gdy dojechali obudziła sie. -Skarbie jesteśmy.Dziewczyna popatrzyła na zegarek była 16 -O matko jak daleko jesteśmy jechalismy aż dzień -Nie tylko 50 minut(dzieki za Polską nazwę) -Co to my lecielismy -Nie jechalismy -To jakim cudem już jesteśmy -Po prostu nadal mieszkamy w Paryżu Rozdział 6 -Nie poprostu nadal mieszkamy w Paryżu :D -Ae ja myslałam, że wyjeżdżamy poza Francje -Nie zrobilibysmy tego wiemy jak bardzo kochasz to miasto i swoich przyjaciół, a poza tym to tu poznałem twoją matkę. -Och jak ja was kocham <3 -No wiemy, a teraz idź się rozpakować. Następnego dnia w szkole Alya, Nino i Adrien. -Cześć wam dzisiaj pierwszy dzien bez Mar, jak się czujesz Adrien. -Niedość, że wyjechała to mam nowych siąsiadów i muszę ich córce pokazać okolice to jeszcze kuzyn przyjeżdża. -Adrien kumplu nie mówiłeś, że bedziesz mieć nowych sąsiadów. -Bo się dowiedziałem dzisiaj Pod szkołe pszyszła Mari miała do szkoły troche dalej o 10 min, ale to nic. -Alya, Nino, Adrien. Zawołała -Ej słyszeliście -Nie przesłyszało Ci się. Powiedział Nino do Adriena. -Nie kochanie Adrienowi się nieprzesłyszało Bo Maari do nas idzie. Adrien podbiegł do Dziewczyny złapał ją w talii i całował 5 min. A Alya i Nino poszli z tamtąd. -Jednak się nie przeprowadzasz? -Przeprowadziłam się już. Nadal mieszkam w Paryżu. Alya wiedziała bo dzwoniłam do niej, ale miała Ci nie mówić -Jednak los chcę żebyśmy byli razem. -No widzisz spotkamy się po szkole? -Nie nie moge mam oprowadzac nową sasiadkę. -Ach no trudno. Po lekcjach Adrien poszedł do domu obok i zapukał. -Po chwili wyszła na dwór mama Mar Sabine. -Dziendobry? -O widze, że przyszedłes juz po Marinette -Na to wygląda. -Mar kotku przyszedł po ciebie Adrien -Juz idę mamo -To ja poczekam na nią na polu. Chwila później -Hejka Adrien. -Cześc -Nie miałes komuś pokazać osiedla? -No właśnie po to przyszłem. -Co czyli, że ty jesteś moim sasiadem -No tak kochanie.No dobra chodź pokaże Ci okolicę. -Ja juz ją znam. -Skoro tak to chodźmy do mnie. -No niemogę musze sie rozpakować -No trudno to do jutra -Pa pa koteczku :D -Pa pa Lady. O 19 do domu Adriena przyjechał jego kuzyn Iven -Cześc Iven. Powiedział z obrzydzeniem bo go nielubił -No cześc kuzynie. Widze że jednak lubisz to miejsce. -Niby czemu/ -Bo nie wróciłes do rodzinnego kraju tak jak ja kiedyś. -No widzisz. -No no urządziliscie się tu. -no tak. Chodź pokaze Ci twój pokój. Gdy Iven otrzymał swój pokó umył się i wyszedł z łazienki w samym ręczniku na biodrach. W domu Marinette. -Tikki chodx tu szybko. -Co się stało Marinette? -Pamętasz Ivena -Tak pamietam opowiadałaś mi o nim przeciesz. -On jest w domu Adriena. -Co -O nie zobaczyl mnie.Iven pomachał jej.A on zasłoniła rolety i zadzwoniła do Adriena. -Hej kochanie. -Cześć co jest? -Skąd znasz Ivena? -To mój kuzyn, a czemu pytasz?Ale nie usłyszał odp lecz pip pip pip pip Mari momentalnie się rozpłakała. Adrien postanowił nie iść do niej i niedrażyć tematu. Następnego dnia w szkole na lekcji.Aly nie było w szkole. -Witam dzieci. -Dzień-do-bry!!!!!Powiedzieli uczniowie! -Dzisiaj w klasie mamy nowego ucznia z Grecjii -Hejka jestem Iven. Jestem kuzynem Adriena, oraz znajomym Mari. Cała klasa popatrzyła na nich, a Adrien popatrzył na Mar. -Iven usiądź z Marinette. Po lekcjach Adrien podszedł do Marinette -Hej kochanie skad znasz Ivena? -Nie chce o tym mówić. -No dobra, ale żeby Ci niesprawiał kłopotu powiem mu, że jesteś zajęta. -Nie nic mu nie mów niech to zostanie między nami proszę. -No okey. Dzisiaj w szkole dłużej musieli zostać Mar i Iven bo poproszono dziewczynę, aby mu pokazała szkołe. -No skoro już wiesz jak wyglada szkoła i gdzie od teraz mieszkam to żegnam. -Mari czekaj. Złapał ją za nadgarstek, że aż płakała z bólu i zabrał tak gdzie nikt ich nie widział. -Czego chcesz? -Mari wiesz czego.Tego co kiedyś. -O nie teraz jestem silniejsza.Kopneła go tam, gdzie chłopaka nie wolno i uciekła. W domu popatrzyła na pokój chłopaka, a on jej na kartce napisał POŻAŁUJESZ SZMA...!!!! -O nie Rozdział 7 -O nie! Mar poszła spać koło 12.09 W czsie lekcji. -Proszę panią mogę iśc do toalety? -Tak Marinette. Mari wyszła do toalety, a wtedy zobaczył ja Iven bo się spóźnił postanowił ją zaskoczyć w toalecie.Gdy Mar wyszła zobaczyła Ivena, który przygwoździł ją do ściany. -Iven przestań! -Oj nie mówiłem, że pożałujesz -Iven to nie jest zabawne A wtedy Iven ją pocałował trwało to 10 sec. -Iven co to miało być. Chłopak zaczą wyciągać sznurek i nóż. -Iven przestań!Dziewczyna zaczeła płakać -O chciałabys. Chłopak związał jej ręce i podciął jej żyły. -Jak Ci się uda przezyć to ja tego nie zrobiłem!!! Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. W czasie lekcji. -Adrien idź po Marinette! -Dobrze W toalecie -O nie Mar co się stało? Chłopak rozwiązał nia i się rozpłakał i znowu jego łza uleczyła rane tym razem nioe było trzeba bandażu. Po chwili Mar wstała, a Adrien spytał. -Kto Ci to zrobił? -Nie ważne. -Mar chce Ci pomóc. -Pomożesz nie pytając się. -No dobra choć do klasy. W klasie -Mar gdzie byłas -Marinette zatrzasneła się w ubikacji -No dobrze. Po szkole 0 19. Do Dziewczyny przyszedł Kot i ją pocałował wszystko widział Iven.Ale w domu u Mar. -Cześc Adrien :)Poczekaj zasłonie rolety. -Mar masz mi powiedzieć kto Cię skrzywdził. -Kocie ja Ci tego nie powiem nie rozumiesz tego. -Ale nie musisz się bać -Adrien nierozumiesz, ze nie chce tego nikomu mówić!!!! -Mar rozumiem, ale chce tylko pomóc, powiedz. -Niemogę. -Dlaczego? -Bo on mi jeszcze coś zrobi! -Czyli to chłopak. -Tak chłopak. -Kto? -Nie mogę nikomu powiedzieć. A teraz wyjdź niechce z nikim rozmawiać. -No dobra. Kot usiadł na bloku obok i obserwował dziewczynę, ale szybko wrócił do domu. A do Mar zadzwonił Iven. -Witaj Marinette. -czego ty chcesz! -Spotkania. -Nigdy w życiu -Jak chcesz miec spokój to się musisz zgodzić -No dobra, gdzie? -Na wieży Eiffla -Pod nią! -No okey -Kiedy? -Za godz. Godzinę potem Iven już tam był. -Widzę, że jednak jesteś -Mów czego chcesz -Ciebie -Iven raz to przerabialiśmy -No i co z tego. Co Ci szkodzi -Mam chłopaka -Tego Koteczka :D pffff -Skąd ty wiesz? -Widziałem. Więc albo to zrobisz albo.. -Albo coo? -Albo niewrócisz do domu póki tego nie zrobisz! -O co zakład. -O nic Chłopak złapał dziewczynę i rzucił nią o scianę, a ona zemdlała.Dziewczyna obudziła się po godzinie i zobaczyła Ivena. -Co ty zrobiłeś? -A nic -Gdzie jestem? -Daleko od Eiffla i od domu -Dlaczego ty mi to robisz?! -Bo Cię nienawidze za kiedys. -Co ty mnie. To ty mnie zmuszałeś do wszystkiego. -No widzisz. A teraz żegnam jedzenie masz tu do jutra. -Myślisz, ze nikt niezauwazy mojej nieobecności. -zadbałem o to Rozdział 8 -Zadbałem o to! Następnego dnia w szkole -Alya wiesz, gdzie jest Mar? -Niewiem niestety. W klasie -Witam dzieci waszej kolezanki nie będzie dłuższy czas, ponieważ wyjechała na dłuzszy czas jej rodzice sa w domu. Po szkole Adrien dzwoni do Mar naszczęście Iven niewziął jej telefonu. -Halo Mar. -Adrieeeeeen pomóż mi proszęę.Mówiła płacząc -Gdzie jesteś? -Niewiem -Jak to kto? -Iven mnie, gdzieś zabrał? -I niewidzałaś, gdzie. -Udzerzył mnie i straciłam przytomność. O nie muszę kończyc ktoś idzie. -Nie bój się Schowała telefon, a do podziemi wszedł Iven. -Widzę, że się boisz. -Wypuść mnie. -Jak zrobisz to co kiedyś. -Nigdy -No trudno. Widzisz ten nóz póki go mam będziesz robic co kaze. -Nie wchodź tutaj z nim. -To ściągaj koszulkę. -Po co? -żeby Ci było zimno i czuła się źle:D -Nie zrobie tego -To ja to zrobie Chłopak sciągną jej koszule i połozył niedaleko kraty tak, zeby nie siegeła -No, a teraz żegnam wróce za 5 godzin -Powiesz mi chociaż, gdzie jestem? -Jesteś pod stara fabryką na ulicy Szervą -Co tak szczegółowo. -Bo nikt nie wie, gdzie to jest oprócz paru osób.A teraz żegnam Po chwili Mar zadzwoniła do Adriena. -Adrien jestem pod starą fabryka na ulicy Szervą -Wiem, gdzie to jest juz pędze do ciebie. -Szybko zimno tu! Po 30 minutach chłopak był w podziemiach -MAAAR, MAAAR Chłopak poszedł korytarzem i zobaczył kratę, za która lezała dziewczyna, była nieprzytomna przez zimno -O nie Mar, gdzie ten klucz. Chłopak zauważył obraz, za nim był klucz, wziął tez koszule. -Mar wytrzymaj Chłopak ubrał ją i wziął do jej domu powiedział, że dziewczyna juz wróciła z wczasów. Po 3 godz. Mar ockneła się -Adrien, to ty :D -Tak to ja, a Iven pozałuje tego co zrobił -Adrien zostaw go nie chce żebys był taki jak on. -Mar on musi zapłacić za to zapłacić -Adrien jesli mnie kochasz zostawisz go. -Mar wiesz, że Cię kocham, a to szantaż -Wiem, a teraz idź jutro szkoła Żegnam księżniczko -Tikki możesz wyjść -No nareszcie. Mar dawno niebyło Akum. -Wiem zapewne będzie niedługo Nastepny dzień w szkole Iven zobaczył Marinette i żeby jej pokazać kto tu rządzi pocałował ją na oczach wszystkich, a ona uciekła. Była smutna i po chwili na jej twarzy pojawiła się maska Ciem. -Witaj Marinette. -Tak Władco Ciem? -Od dziś jesteś Nauczka mozesz się zemścić na Ivenie i innych. Po chwili przed wszystkimi pojawiła sie Nauczka i spytała: -Gdzie jest Iven -Mar to ja Adrien wiem, że jesteś inna pokonaj tą złosć -Nie jestem Marinette jestem Nauczka, a teraz zmykaj bo nie chcę Cię skrzywdzić Chłopak poszedł się przmienić -Mar to ja Czarny Kot -Noi co z tego -Przypomnij sobie wszystkie nasze wspolne chwile -Nie ma już takich chwil w moim życiu Po chwili obok Czarnego Kota pojawiła się Tikki -Kocie pokonaj ją, a ja zmienie akumę -Ale co jest akumą -Nic musi pokazać, że Cię kocha lub płakać -Da sie zrobić -Mar przypomnij sobie wszystko co było Po chwili oczy Marinette zaczeły zmieniać kolor oczu z czerwonego nafiołkowy i tak cały czas Kocie Marinette wraca musisz coś zrobić by wróciła wtedy będzie wystarczyło, ze ją dotknę. Kot zacza biec do diewczyny ona tego nie zauważyła. Chłopak pocałował dziewczynę i wtedy Tikki dotkneła jej. -Mari wróciłaś -A gdzie byłam -Musze Cie odprowadzić -Kocie ja to zrobie moge teleportować ludzi. Po chwili Mar była u siebie, a Kot u siebie. Następnego dnia. -Adrien spotkajmy się dziś na Eiffla o 20 muszę Ci cos wyznać -No dobrze, ale mam nadzieję, ze to nic złego Do Marinette zadzwonił on -Czego tym razem chcesz? -Usłyszec Cię -NO TO PA -Czekaj czekaj czekaj -Coś jeszcze? -Przyjdź teraz do domu Adriena -Teraz ie mogę -A to czemu -Bo nie -No to jutro o 23 mojego wujka i Natahlie nie ma w domu tylko ja Ty i Adrien -No dobra -Żegnam -Doniezobaczenia Godzina 19.45.Mar jako Biedra biegnie na Wieże widzi, że jest juz tam Adrien, więc postanowiła go wystraszyć -Buuuu. CZEŚĆ -Marinette wiesz, że mnie nie da się wystraszyć -Tak wiem, ale da się zaskoczyć -Nie ma takiej rzeczy -No to patrz. Przepraszam, że Ci tego nie powiedziałam. Tikki kropkuj! -Mar to Biedra, Biedra to Mar czekaj bo nieogarniam -No ta to tylę Do jutra Adrienku. Dziewczyna pocalowała go i uciekła. Natępnego dnia Rozdział 9 Następnego dnia. W szkole -Cześć Adrien -Hejka Biedronśu -Chodź na lekcje dziś siedzimy razem bo Alya i Nino chcą razem do końca szkoły. -No to chodź Po lekcjach -Mari może dziś się spotkamy? -Och dziś nie mogę wybacz mi. Był już czas iść do Ivena, więc poszła. Zadzwoniła, i drzwi otworzył właśnie on. -Iven kto do cb przyszedł -Koleżanka Adrien, więc się zamkniemy w pokoju -Okey W pokoju Ivena -No dobra czego tym razem chcesz -Masz zerwać z Kotem -Bo co?? -Wiem kim on jest, a chyba chcesz żeby on żył -Napewno nie wiesz kim on jest -Czy jego imie zaczyna się na A i chodzi do naszej klasy -Skąd ty?! -Poprostu wiem -Ale ja go kocham! -Życie jest okrutne, więc pójdziesz do domu zadzwonisz do niego i z nim zerwiesz! -No dobrze -A i jeszcze jedno powiesz mu, że masz innego, a jak spyta kto to jutro w szkoe podejdziesz do mnie -Dobrze, ale ma żyć Dziewczyna wróciła do domu i zadzwoniła do chłopaka -Adrien? -Tak kochanie -Nie możemy juz razem chodzić! -No dobra nie bębe po cb przychodzic zeby iśc do szkoły -Adrien ja mówie o nas ogólnie już nie mozemy byc razem. Żegnaj -Mar i po chwili słyszał tylko pikanie Następnego dnia w szkole. -Marinette co się stało? -Po prostu Cię niekocham i mam kogoś -Kto to jest? -Chodź -Co Iven?!! -Przykro mi kuzynku -Ale Mari ja cie chroniłem kochałem, a ty mi takie coś!!! -Adrien przepraszam Cię D: -Nie no nie chcę Cie znać Obok nich przeszła Chloe -Chloe choć tu na chwilę -Tak Adrienkuuuuuuuu? Chlopak pocałował dziewczynę ze złości, a Marinette zaczeła płakać i uciekła. Po szkole Mari zadzwoniła do Adriena -Adrien? -Mar sorry, za to dzisiaj, ale ty kochasz kogo innego, więc koczę -Adrien czekaj chce ostatni raz porozmawiać, więc dziś na samym szczycie wieży o 12.00 w nocy -No dobra 24 w nocy. Kot już jest -Mari, dlaczego? -Adrien ja musiałam -Ale czego? -Bo on powiedział, że inaczej Cię skrzywdzi. -Mogłas mi powiedzieć. Chłopak chciał ją pocałować, ale ona go odepchneła -Adrien nie, tak niewolno nawet, gdybym z tobą zerwała niepowinieneśbył całować Chloeżeby się zemścić -Wybacz niechciałem -No dobra to co robimy -Udawaj dalej, że mnie nie kochasz bo on i tak za tydzień wyjeżdża na zawsze -To chociaż tyle -Ale go nie całuj -Tak Chef Rozdział 10 -Tak Chef -No dobrze, a teraz wracjmy do domu -Papa -Żegnam Tydzień później w szkole -Cześć Marinette -YCH Czesc Iven! -Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić! -Co znowu -Adriena nie będzie w domu, więc wpadnij -No dobrze :( -I pamiętaj co mi obiecałaś -O której mam być -O 23 -Niech Ci będzie Około 22.59 Mar dzwoni do drzwi domu Ivena -O już jesteś chodź W pokoju Ivena -Marinette jak wiesz jutro wyjeżdżam i już nie będziemy razem -No i co z tego! -To z tego, że chce abyś cierpiała! Chłopak zaczął się do niej zbliżać -Iven wiem co chcesz zrobić, więc przestań. -Jestem silniejszy Chłopak zaciągnął dziewczynę na łóżko i zaczął ją całować, dotykac i rozbierać.Oczywiście ona się szarpała, ale podczas wyrywania się straciła prytomność -No teraz będzie łatwiej W tej chwili do pokoju wparował Czarny Kot -Iven co ty robisz?! -Nie widzisz Adrien daje jej nauczkę -zostaw ją w spokoj. Uderzył chłopaka i zabrał dziewczynę i jej ubrania do jej domu. W domu dziewczyny godz.10 sobota -Mar obudź się.Proszę nie możesz tak długo leżeć Dziewczyna zaczeła podnośic powieki i krzyczeć żeby ją zostawił naszczęscie jej rodzice byli jeszcze za granicą -Mar to ja spokojnie! -Zostaw zostawja nie chcę! -Mar to ja Adrien!!I wtedy ją pocałował, a ona przestała sięszarpać -Adrien nie możemy, a jak Iven zobaczy.On Cię zabiję -Iven już wyjechał i już tu nie wróci -Czyli nie muszę się już bać? -Nie musisz -Dziękuje Ci -Kocham Cie Mar -Ja ciebie też -Mar, a nie zapomniałaś o czymś -O rany no tak w poniedziałek mam 18-nastkę -No właśnie -Zapomniałam o imprezie i nocowaniu! -Spokojnie zaproś wszystkich, a ja zadbam o jedzenie iwszystko inne. -No dobrze Dziewczyna zaprosiła przyjaciół na 17 do siebie na ur. Rozdział 11 Nadeszła Niedziela. Marinette i jej chłopak już szykowali urodziny Marinette. -Adrien nie zapomnij przygotować pokoju dla mnie i Aly! -Pamiętam, już idę to robić. Miał to zrobic, ponieważ przyjecie było u niego w domu, bo Gabriel i Nathalie wyjechali na 3 miechy do Włoch. -Adrien? -Tak Mar -Kocham Cię <3 -Wiem to Dochodziła godzina 17.00 i właśnie przyszła Alya i Nino -Cześć moje gołąbeczki -Co czym ty mówisz Mari?Zaczerwieniła się Alya -No nieważne, ale wiem co mówie prawda Kotku -Tak Kochanie -No dobra zaczynajmy Adrien podszedł na chwilę do Aly i Nino -Odciagne Mar od was, a wy idzcie do kuchni po tort okey -Spoczko na nas możesz liczyć. Chłopak poszedł do dziewczyny i zaczął ją namiętnie całować, aby odwrócić uwagę od tortu. I tu nagle tort przybył, a wszyscy wystraszyli dziewczynę krzycząc. -NIESPODZIANKA!!!!!!!!!!! -Oj wiecie, że nie musieliście. -Kochanie my to doskonale wiemy. Po 4 godzinach -Wiecie co starczy tych tańców chodźmy się przebrać w piżadmy.W tej chwili do Mar podszedł Adrien i dał jej torbe, a wtedy wyszeptał jej do ucha. -Chce żebys to ubrała do spania -No dobrze co mi szkodzi Dziewczyna poszła się ubrać, chciała zabić Adriena za to co jej dał a była to krótka koszulka na ramiączkach i bardzo krótkie spodenki koloru czerwonego z biedronka na koszulce. -ADRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! -O Marinette chyba juz sie ubrała.Powiedział cicho smiejąc sie.Taaak Skarbie. -Daj mi swój sweter najlepiej dłuuuuuuuuuuugi.I wyszła do niego z łazienki -No skoro chcesz. :D -Pożałujesz tego. Ale i tak Cię kocham Chłopak dał jej sweter i poszli do sali z dużym telewizorem bo mieli oglądac film, który wybiorą chłopaki. -Postanowiliśmy, ze oglądniemy Tam tararam -Dom z kosci -Wy to robicie specjalnie.Powiedziały dziewczyny -Może tak, a może i nie. Chłopcy włączyli film w połowie filmu Mar tak się przeraziła, ze wtuliła się w Adriena. -Biedrońsiu spokojnie to tylko film Po chwili chłopak zobaczył, że Mar juz go nieściska, gdy nanią spojrzał zobaczył spiaca Mar, więc powiedział Nino, że ja odniesie do pokoju. Gdy film się skończył wszyscy poszli spać. Następnego dnia Mar i Adrien zawołali Przyjaciół na śniadanie. -Nino Alya chodzcie!!! -Idziemy idziemy Po śniadaniu wszyscy wychodzili, a wtedy Marinette przypomniała, że o 14 jest jeszcze bankiet z jej rodziną z okazji jej 18-nastki -Okey okey. Gdy nadszedł czas wyjścia Mar i Adrien juz jechali limuzyną -Och Adrien nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę. -Potem będziesz jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwsza -Y o czym ty mówisz? -Y o tym, że będziesz miała fajne urodzinki. -Acha. Gdy byli na miejscu dziewczyna przedstawiła chłopaka wszystkim. Po paru godzinach, gdy zaczęto składać życzenia przyszła kolej na Adriena, który chciał aby Mar poszła tam z nim, gdy już tam bylichłopak uklękł wyciagnął pudełeczko z pierścionkiem i on wtedy powiedział. -Kochanie nie mogę bez Ciebie żyć, więc czy wyjdziesz za mnie? -Adrien ja ja Tak zgadzam się,<3 -Och dziękuje. Wszyscy zaczeli klaskać Rozdział 12 2 lata po ślubie. Marinette jest w szpitalu. A dlaczego to się dowiecie. Z sali wychodzi pielęgniarka. -To pan jest ojcem i mężem. -Tak tak mogę wejść -Niestety pani Marinette i córka..Chcą pobyć same:D -Niech mnie pani takjuz nie straszy -Oj przeraszam, ale kocham to robić i tak może Pan wejść. Adrien wszedł do pokoju -Cześć słońce mogę wejść -Tak możesz. -Gdzie jest moja ślicznota -Tutaj patrz jaka piękna. -Ona jest cudowna -Tak wiem -Jak nazwiemy naszą małą Biedroneczkę -Może Lila, Kira, Emilka -Zdecyduj się -Tak już wiem Ramila -Skąd to imię -Połączyłem tam te trzy. -Och to taki mądrala z ciebie :D -My Lady przecież znasz odp. -Ale ja Cię kocham ty mój flirciarzu -Biedrońsiu, ale ja wiem :D Około 6 lat póżniej. Marinette jedziezie z córką i Adrienem na pogrzeb rodziców. Zgineli w wypadku samochodowym -Adrieeen dlaczego to się stało. Powiedziała zapłakana Marinette -Niewiem kochanie niestety na to wychodzi, że los tak wybrał -Tatusu cemu mama płace -Bo jej rodzice, a twoi dziadkowie są teraz tam, gdzie można ich spotkać tylko w jeden sposób -Jaki -Jak bedziesz większa powiem Ci Tak konczę to opowiadanie, jak się domyślacie jak żyli dalej tak mieli jeszcze syna Rogera. Tak Adrien wybierał imię. A gdy Adrien i Marinette zgineli odano mirakula ich dzieciom ta się kończy moje opowiadanie Myślę nad kolejnym, ale nie mam fabuły pomózcie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania